Feel
by sophie kokoba
Summary: la gente dice que las cosas pasan por una razón, que todo es cuestión del destino pero no se sabe si es así y si es así por que el destino o esa razón no ha dado con el...


**Hi people :D este fic lo quise hacer porque amo No.6 y cada que lo veo me pongo sentimental y pues este fic se me ocurrió en un momento de sentimentalismo y también de una canción de Robbie Williams con el mismo nombre (feel) y le eh puesto mucho cariño y empeño, estoy pensando en hacer sol capítulos no quiero alargarlo mucho, además que no tengo tiempo por la profe de mate (vieja cochina xD) y eso, ah y en la historia shion será como es actualmente ya saben blanquito al igual que su cabello bonito uke :3 y pues solo. Espero que les guste 3 *-***

**Advertencias: no mucho. chico x chico y próximo intento de lemon xD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen :I le pertenecen a la bella Atsuko Asano *3*)**

**- Feel -**

La gente dice que las cosas pasan por una razón, que todo es cuestión del destino, pero en realidad no se sabe si no es así y si es así porque el destino o esa razón non ha dado con el….

El chico se encontraba recostado en el fresco pasto. Mirando el cielo, sus cabellos se movían al ritmo del viento, sus oídos se deleitaban con el hermoso cantar de los pájaros, todo parecía tan perfecto…..

Dejo de hundirse en sus pensamientos y regreso al mundo real, se fastidio, últimamente ha estado muy melancólico eso lo enoja. Decidió tomar una ducha, se adentró a su casa y de nuevo los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza. Habían pasado años para obtener lo que tiene, con mucho esfuerzo lo obtuvo, antes de todo eso él había tenido un pasado muy malo, todo lo de aquello le aterrorizaba, el simple hecho de recordar hacia que se enojara y esas ganas de llorar volvían tan fuertes como siempre, era mejor vivir en el presente pero como vivir un presente sin saber superar el pasado…..ese era su problema… no podía vivir con felicidad si la felicidad aun no tocaba su puerta…

Nezumi decidió salir a despejar su mente, camino un rato por los campos verdes iba tan concentrado en el paisaje y de repente un ruido lo sobresalto era algo similar a un grito, camino un poco más rápido cuanto más se acercaba más se escuchaba, era tarde y ya oscurecía entre los arboles pudo divisar la sombra de dos personas, era…. Era un chico… y un…. El de cabellos azabache corrió lo más rápido que pudo y de un empujo tiro a aquel hombre, agarro la mano del chico que se encontraba asustado y se lo llevo corriendo, se alejaron del lugar y el azabache se recargo en sus rodillas tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, cuando pudo volteó a ver al chico y de repente todo dio un giro… fue… impresionante!... fue como si algo hubiese golpeado su corazón con fuerza haciéndolo latir tanto que sentía que en algún momento saldría de su lugar y escaparía….era tan preciosos…tan bello….tan….tan perfecto. Sus ojos no paraban de ver el rostro de aquel chico de ojos rojo fresa y cabello blanco como el algodón él era o más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida…..

-q-quién eres?-

Se sorprendió, dejo de verlo y respondió con enojo fingido pero con una pequeña sonrisa

-soy tu salvador debería preguntar yo quien eres tu-

-y-yo?... me llamo Shion…-

-Nezumi-

-ah?-

-mi nombre-

-oh…-

-chico deberías tener más cuidado hay muchos pervertidos rondando por el mundo-

-gra-gracias- el albino en ese momento no aguanto más y se soltó a llorar

-que ra….- Nezumi miro al chico y no pudo evitar sentir que debía protegerlo, era la primera vez que alguien hacia que el sintiera algo así. Se acercó al albino y lo abrazo con suavidad sentía esa necesidad de no soltarlo y de protegerlo de todos, de que nadie lo tocase.

-q-que haces?-

-estarás bien, dime que ha pasado te ha lastimado?...-

-no…. Yo….. Yo estoy perdido…. Mama estaba en la cocina, Salí de casa y fui al parque que está cerca y un hombre me agarro de la muñeca, yo corrí y el hombre me siguió hasta los campos y… y.. No sabía que hacer- el más pequeño volvió a llorar, Nezumi sintió rabia, debió golpear a aquel tipo maldita sea!

-Shion ven iremos a mi casa-

-pero…-

-no te preocupes, no te hare daño, cuidare de ti-

-Nezumi…-

El mayor cargo al más pequeño en su espalda y lo llevo a su casa. Cuando llegaron dejo a Shion en el sillón y lo tapo con una manta se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-yo…yo cuidare de ti… no dejare que nadie te haga daño lo juro…-

-gracias, pero por qué haces esto?-

No lo sé solo sentí que debía hacerlo algo me dijo que debía cuidarte, al menos hasta que encontremos tu hogar_

-me llevaras a casa?-

-si- el albino se abalanzo al azabache y lo lleno de besos en la mejilla, en verdad que estaba muy feliz de encontrar una persona así. Nezumi se sorprendió un poco pero con gusto recibió los cálidos besos del chico, se sentían tan bien no podría explicar lo que le estaba pasando, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo se sentía un poco raro pero no era molesto al contrario era más bien … cálido…..

-Shion creo que ya es hora de que duermas, mañana empezaremos la búsqueda de tu hogar.

-si!…pero donde dormiré?-

-en el mueble-

-oh…pero-

-ahora qué?-

-me… me da miedo la oscuridad…_

Nezumi rio a carcajadas y Shion reclamo por esto. De verdad que disfrutaba de esto y con esto se refería a Shion, es verdad que le hacía bien su compañía y era raro ya que hacia pocas horas que se conocían pero el sentía como si de años se tratase, era tan cómodo y divertido hablar con este.

Nezumi dejo que shion se acostara den su cama y así durmieron plácidamente….

Esperando el amanecer

Un nuevo día

Un nuevo sentimiento…

**:'3 bueno solo quiero decir que me está gustando w)/ y que ya tengo a medias el siguiente capítulo. Si gustan dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal les pareció :3 y si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden decirme y solo. Gracias por leer -3-)7 3**


End file.
